1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a relay apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
A mobile router that acquires radio wave reception intensity separately as low, medium, and high levels is known (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-226668
However, even if a relay apparatus such as a mobile router indicates the radio wave reception intensity as low, medium, and high levels, a user who uses the relay apparatus such as a mobile router cannot recognize that the communication quality is lowered because the radio wave reception intensity is too high.